Discord
Character Synopsis Discord, also known as the Spirit of Disharmony, is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a spirit of chaos and disorder that simply wants to turn the civilized and ordered Equestria into a chaotic wasteland of his own amusement. This caught the attention of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who sealed Discord away using The Elements of Harmony. Through these items, Discord was turned into a statue and was sealed away for thousands of years. He would later on return to Equestria to cause chaos, which this time catches the attention of The Mane Six and through the elements of harmony, he was once again defeated. He would later become a reformed psuedo-protagonist, however. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: My Little Pony Name: Discord Gender: Male Age: At least 1000 years old (Was around when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were much younger) Classification: Spirit of Chaos and Disorder, Draconequus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Empowerment, Chaos Manipulation (Discord is consistently stated to be the embodiment of chaos and disorder. This is to the extent where lack of chaos can be fatal to his existence, which means he needs to have chaos around to empower himself), Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Has shown he can manipulate the laws of physics to an insane degree, such as deleting gravity from his realm and can also add it back if he desires), Reality Warping (Alters the landscape into a Carrol-esque dystopia. Warped the entirety of a town into nonsense while sleepwalking), Life Manipulation (Capable of granting life and sentience to inanimate objects, making them function like normal beings), Biological Manipulation (remove body appendages [FIM Removed Rainbow Dash's wings and made her fall]), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can rip portals in space to alternate dimensions that he can force others through), Explosion Manipulation (Caused a small glass of milk to make a big explosion upon impact), Duplication (Created up to five clones of himself, which all had independent functionality), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Maintains his own chaotic realm, where physics are twisted and laws are different from the normal universe), Animal Manipulation (Commanded a group of beavers despite being vastly far away), Mind Manipulation/Hypnosis, Emphatic Manipulation (Merely touching his opponents allows him to brainwash them. Also capable of doing this through exploiting emotions ), Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Removed Twilight and Rarity's horns, negating their use of magic,also nullified Starlight's telekinesis on him), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Shown to be capable of altering objects into other concrete things), Time Travel via Time Machine, Power Bestowal (Gave Little Mac a horn, granting him magic and telekinetic powers), Shapeshifting & Size Manipulation (Has shown he can freely change his shape and even size), Weather Manipulation (Changed the weather to rain chocolate milk and other objects), Plant Manipulation (Grew plants that rapidly spread into Ponyville, Presumably grew numerous hedges to separate the Mane Six in the labyrinth), Possession (Can take over inanimate objects and control them), Astral Projection (Could project himself as a spirit despite his body being sealed away), Healing (Healed Spike and Big Mac in between warps), 4th Wall Awareness, Electricity and Smoke Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Disease Manipulation (Capable of creating illnesses and infecting others) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Defeated both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who needed the power of The Elements of Harmony to even stand a chance against Discord. Created his own realm, which is shown to contain an unknown but huge number of stars. Removed numerous stars from across the sky and did so with merely a snap of his fingers. Capable of destroying the entire Changling army with nothing but a bad sneeze. The same army that can give The Mane Six and both Princesses a good fight) Speed: Relativistic+ (Capable of reacting to beams that came from The Elements of Harmony, which can reach The Moon at these speeds) Lifting Ability: Unknown, Stellar with Magic/Telekinesis Striking Ability: Solar System Level (His mere sneezes can easily defeat an army of 4-Bs. Fought both Princess Celestia and Luna, who can raise the sun and moon respectively with their power) Durability: Solar System Level (Did not get harmed by an attack from King Sombra. Could survive blows from base Celestia and Luna) Stamina: Limitless (Never gets tired and is consistently shown to always be awake, not ever needing sleep) Range: Stellar (Can effect his entire realm, which is shown to contain an unknown but huge number of stars. Can also snap his fingers and remove countless stars with ease), Multi-Universal with Portal Creation & Spatial Manipulation (Able to throw others into alternate universes) Intelligence: Varies. At his most intelligent, he's High (Despite being mentally unstable and practically insane, he's capable of outsmarting the likes of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, in addition to being a cunning trickster that can deceive his opponents. Also, he is smart enough to construct complex structures that defy common sense.) Weaknesses: The Elements of Harmony, Can get overconfident if he thinks that he won, His magic can be stolen, and he is basically useless without them, As a creature of chaos, Discord can't act normally, or else he will fade away. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Time Machine Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Magic:' Discord is capable of alter reality into many ways and manipulate the laws of nature and the physics of the world via his chaos magic. It can also erase the magic of others that of Starlight Glimmer. As of been shown in some episodes, he is also capable of restoring reality back into it's original state. Whichever is more efficient, this can count as a power to balance his reality affecting chaos magic or a counteractive ability to use against other reality warpers. *'Shapeshifting:' Discord has taken many odd forms, some of which defy physics or parody characters. Discord has varied in size from very large to being small enough to fit in a pony's ear. *'Creation:' Discord is shown to be skilled with creation magic. He is able to create objects, creatures and plants at will, including powerful magical creations like the Plunderseeds. *'Weather Magic:' Discord is able manipulate the weather by making rain clouds go crazy, causing thunderstorms or creating cotton candy chocolate rain clouds. *'Immortality:' Discord seems to be immortal, as he has stayed in his stone prison for thousands of years without dying. He is also presumably just as old as, if not older than Celestia and Luna. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:My Little Pony Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Crazy Category:Sociopaths Category:Insane Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Animals Category:Hasbro Category:Monsters Category:Spirits Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Hyponists Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Healers Category:Disease Users Category:Plant Users Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Weather Users Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 4